Transport of Cargo
Methods of and apparatus for transporting cargo (or goods) are as varied as the cargo that is transported. Transporting (or transport) involves moving one or more items of the cargo from one place (point of origin) to another place (destination point). The cargo may be said to be "shipped" or "transported" from the point of origin to the destination point.